dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Iroune Ruby
) |origin= |occupation= Rapper, actress, voice actress, activist, record producer |net_worth= |spouse(s)= Tyl Friskee (m. 2006 d. 2013) |genres= Alternative hip hop, grime, electro-hop, trip hop |instruments= |years_active= 2001-present |labels= Oyea, Shout N Swear |associated_acts= }} Iroune Zeena Rudaski (b. 17th June, 1991), better known as her stage name, Iroune Ruby is a Polish-born Kuboian rapper, record producer, actress and activist. Beginning her career in 2001 at ten years-old, she appeared in a variety of Nick Go! promotion before appearing in the second series of Nick Karaoke Stars in 2003, ultimately winning the series. Early life Iroune Zeena Rudaski was born on 17th June, 1991 in Harmęże, Poland to a Polish father, Qwyk Rudaski, and a Kuboian mother, Lorianne Otters. Larmeine and Qwyk married in Warsaw in 1988, three years before Iroune was born, and moved to Kuboia shortly after Iroune's birth. Iroune spent the first five years of her life in Meifahrn, West Kuboia. Her parents divorced in 1996, causing her and her mother to move to Fahrbahnin, North Kuboia. In early 2001, Iroune appeared on Live and Alive. After meeting Ericka Streets, Ericka encouraged Iroune to take part on Nick Go! promotional material. Iroune later dropped out of school and moved in with her auntie in 2002 in order to focus more on her career. Career 2001-2003 Iroune began appearing in promotion for Nick Go! in 2001. Her first appearance was in a minute-long advertisment titled "Why Watch Nick Go!?" Musical style Iroune has a noticeably English accent despite being Polish. Her songs usually have a speed of 120-140 bpm, and have fast paced rapped verses. Her solo tracks often fall under the grime genre, whilst songs that feature a singer are more EDM-orientated. Personal life Iroune came out as bisexual in early 2004, but later changed her identity to pansexual in 2014. She lived with her auntie from 2002 until 2006, when she bought a Jetkeep of her own. Iroune is a Kantasy fan. In early 2008, she embarrassingly admitted that she regularly watched Nick Jr. Kuboia. Family and relationships On 19th December, 2003, it was announced that Iroune was dating fellow Nick Karaoke Stars contestant Tyl Friskee. Iroune mentioned in an interview that she had fallen in love with him almost immediately after being introduced to him, and had acted earlier had she not been nervous. The two later got engaged on 25th December, 2005 and married on 7th May, 2006. Whilst the two were married, Iroune and Tyl had one child together, Artur, who was born on 1st February, 2007. Talking about Artur a few days after his birth, Iroune stated that there would be no limits to how much she spoils her son. On 2nd March, 2013, it was announced that Iroune and Tyl had seperated, and were finalising their divorce, which was completed two days later. Iroune was reportedly in four different relationships from 2014 to 2017. She dated her boyfriend Usuf Lambroni from September 2014 to April 2016. They had a set of twins together, who were born on 7th March, 2015. When Iroune and Usuf seperated, she mentioned that she felt bad for putting the twins through a parent separation as babies. As of 2019, Iroune lives with all three of her children. She stated in December 2018 that none of her children have ever attended school, but had put Artur in a social group after he admitted that he was very lonely. Discography : Main article: Iroune Ruby discography * Iroune Ruby (2004) * Ready Fire (2007) * Switchin' Up (2010) * Legends Reloaded (2013) * Under The Scope (2016) * Landing Back (2019) Category:Poland Category:Kuboia Category:1991 Category:1991 births Category:1990s Category:1990s births Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:Females Category:Rappers Category:Fictional rappers Category:Actresses Category:Fictional actresses Category:Voice actresses Category:Fictional voice actresses Category:Iroune Ruby Category:Fictional Gemini-zodiac people Category:Female rappers